Commercial transactions to purchase certain goods and services are being implemented by consumers using mobile devices, such as smartphones. However, many commercial transactions are still cumbersome to implement since many conventional point-of-sale (POS) terminals and devices, payment processing systems, and smartphone interfaces are not configured for user-friendly transactions.